A Tale of two Pilots
by 343NotSoGuiltySpark
Summary: After the fold weapon was detonated, a pilot and his Titan, CT-1937 find themselves on not just another planet, but another reality
1. Prologue

A/N This is my first story, i'm also on mobile so constructive criticism is apreciated

Discalmer: I own neither Overwatch or Titanfall, those go to Blizard and Respawn

**Typhon**

* * *

"So... this is it huh CT..." asked a reasonably tall man "I am afraid so pilot, it was an honor serving with you..." replied this pilots Titan, a Vanguard class titan armed with a Brute loadout, the pilot and his Titan were currently plumiting to the surface of Typhon, after Pilot Jack Cooper and BT destroyed the fold weapon, the blast knocked out all systems in CT and his pilots ship

the current ship, named GraveDigger was gliding through the air, well... more like plumiting through the air "pilot Jackson, shall i erease my AI in order to keep classified information out of IMC hands?" CT asked "No... we'll be dead anyway, no point" Jackson then closed his eyes, waiting for death to come, however he was only met with a bright flash and a massive headache**Korea**

* * *

"Uhhh D'va? we've got big energy readings over the city" called D'va's friend, Tayon

Really!? how big?" D'va said with her usual enthusiasm "take your MEKA's matrix and times the power by 10" this information now had D'va worried, if something that big were to detonate it could wreak hovoc on the city bellow "I'm on it" without getting a reply D'va strapped herself into the MEKA and flew out the ocean base

**Unknown location**"oh jesus... what happened?" Jackson asked no one in particular, he looked around and saw he was in a dark alley, he then saw CT in a crouched position with his hands in the ground, he ran iver to his titan and began to replace the batteries, the familar voice of his titan sounded as it came online "hull intergerety... 100%, hello pilot, i trust you are well?" CT asked his pilot "Could be better, you got a scan on the area?" Jackson replied "negative, initating scan now... scan complete, pilot we have a possible hostile imbound" CT warned just as what looked like a pink egg with limbs flew overhead "what the fuck?"

* * *

**Korea**

What D'va was expecting from this was some large powered Talon weapon, what she didnt expect however was huge robot with an RPG, as D'va hit the ground it shook slighty, setting off a car alarm in the distance, from behind the large robot, of which D'va had assumed to be a new type of ominic, came a tall man, eaisily a foot or 2 taler than D'va, he seemed unfased by her sudden drop, which supprised her, most would often fall over, the man raised what looked like a large sniper and kept the barrel aimed at her

"CT? any idea who this is? and what the egg shaped reaper is?" the unknown assailant asked the larger robot "unkown pilot, neither of these people are in my databases" CT replied "well shit..." the man slowly backed away "now listen, we dint want trouble, just point us the way out and we'll leave" the mysterious man replied "i cant let you do that, not until you and your... friend have been passed for clearence" D'va replied "then we do this the hard way..."

* * *

**A/N: first chaper done, if anyone actually reads this i hope you enjoyed, i will be posting a chapter once a week or so hopefully**


	2. The Chase

**A/N This took off faster that i thought, thank you for following and hope you enjoy this next chapter****Disclaimer: I own nadda**

* * *

**Location: Korea**

The last thing D'va expected to happen was this man to climb into the large robot and fly off, D'va slowly relised that he was escaping, flying after him in her own Meka suit "Stop! I just wanna talk!" D'va shouted, the larger robot only spun around and gave the middle finger, she sighed realising that they weren't going to come quietly, she charged up the minigun and started firing at the thrusters

"SHIT CT, SHE'S SHOOTING AT US" "_Indeed pilot, i suggest using the vortex shield, it will protect us from most of the projectiles" _Jackson only nodded as he powered up the vortex shield, spinning around in the air and blocking the incoming bullets, they just sat in the shield, eventually the barrage stopped, with CT'S shields at halfway, Jackson shot the bullets in the shield back towards the egg, D'va soon relised that this wasnt going in her favor, noting that she was out armed and had inferior technology, she quickly unbuckled herself and activated her matrix, throwing the doomed MEKA at the titan

"uh CT? whats she doing?" Pilot Jackson asked "Intentions are unknown, however it may have something to do with the current mech suit flying towards us" CT reported... _wait... she ejected and the suit is flying at us? oh shit_ "CT GET US OUTA H-" Jackson was cut off as the explosive impact from the matrix, throwing CT of whatever course he had prepared and sending them plumiting to the ground, all Jackson saw after that was black... again


End file.
